When capturing an optical image using a device such as a camera, in addition to the image data itself, it is common to record associated data, relating to the image or its capture. Such information, known as, metadata, may comprise exposure data, camera position data, camera or film data. In digital camera equipment, such metadata may be recorded and associated with an accompanying image file using the Exchangeable Image File Format (Exif). With photographic film camera equipment, some film formats such as the Advanced Photo System (APS) format enable some metadata to be recorded associated with an image frame. However, one problem with recording metadata with photographic film is that either the amount of metadata that can be recorded is limited or the image frame is compromised.